


无赖二十一

by wwxxx



Category: BL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 09:02:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16385180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wwxxx/pseuds/wwxxx





	无赖二十一

二十一

胡彬是个beta，个子矮小还有些中年人特有的发福，赖宗宪俯视他的时候还能看见那人头顶已经禿掉的半边，明明比自己小了两岁，且看起来比自己老了十岁还要多，他捏了捏鼻根直接切入正题，问：“哪个？”

胡彬有些反应不过来，问：“什么？赖董你说什么？”

赖宗宪强忍着想发火的冲动，用余光找着弟弟的身影未果，眉头上的皱褶更深了，他说：“哪个人想见我？如果没事的话我就先走了。”

胡彬伸手想拦，赖于声从哥哥身后走了过来，拉住了哥哥的胳膊，冲着他礼貌的笑了笑，说：“胡总不是说有个孩子想见我哥哥吗？哪个呀？”

听到这他才一拍脑袋想到还有个人缠着他死活让他带着见赖宗宪，胡彬赶紧打电话给了他的助理，叫人把那个小模特带过来。

那个小模特就是年初酒会的时候王哲推给他的那个omega，当时酒会进程过半，赖宗宪推开人就想回家，他对这个omega不感兴趣，而且弟弟已经把他这头饿狼喂饱了。那个omega明显有点想死缠烂打的趋势，还挽着他的胳膊想和他合影，他又不是什么大明星，况且也没有合照的习惯，直接把手机夺走扔到大厅里的水池里去了。

叫身边的助理以后赔他一个，趁着omega愣神的功夫就坐车离开了。

手机进了水，结果捡回来后那张照片还在，虽然有些模糊，但是足够叫得住胡彬。

也不多想为什么小模特既然都有本事合照怎么没本事自己去见人，胡彬见到赖董都愿意和人合照，直接就认为小模特的面子不小，腆着脸去帮着他让他见一见赖董，说不定还能从中捞点好处。

小模特从大厅侧门进来朝着赖宗宪走过来，赖宗宪眯着眼睛仔细打量回想，想到了之前不久在酒会见过，还摔过人一个手机。远了看那小模特一双狐狸媚眼，之前都没有注意到过。

赖于声看了一眼，伸手拿了一杯服务生托盘上的两杯香槟递给哥哥。

“赖董。”小模特走到跟前，甜甜的叫了一句，搞得赖宗宪更是汗颜，让人看了以为自己带着弟弟来挑玩物一样，他连哼一声应答的功夫都没有，转身拉着弟弟就要走。

“哎哎哎！赖董？”胡彬又想把人拉住被赖于声剐了一眼把手悻悻的收了回去，一脸疑惑的看着小模特。

“您还欠我一个手机呢！”小模特的声音在有些吵闹的宴会里并没有起多大作用，赖宗宪脚步都没有慢下来，气自己竟然为了这个人浪费了时间。

“我长得不像您弟弟吗？”

赖宗宪已经走远，可还是听得清清楚楚，他和赖于声一起扭过脸去，有些莫名其妙的看着那个小模特。

前面的二十几年他俩都是以兄弟的关系在众人面前，而且弟弟对他的感情他还是捉摸不透，所以到现在并没有多少人知道佑声的存在，也都还以为赖宗宪一直都在寻找弟弟的替代品。自己爱慕弟弟的事情虽然人尽皆知，但是他一直很保护佑声，到现在大家对他的理解还都是爱慕而不得的状态。

赖宗宪：“你说什么？”

赖于声笑了一下，那个小模特走到了赖宗宪面前，说：“你不觉得我和您弟弟很像吗？”

赖宗宪还是第一次遇见这么不识大体的人，他有种施爆的冲动，但是omega一直都是弱势群体，他一出手明天的头版绝对是他。  
哥哥对于情人的要求赖于声是一清二楚，但是从别人嘴里面说出来的时候他还是装作很新奇的样子笑着看了一眼旁边的哥哥。

赖宗宪知道弟弟是装的，他抿了一下嘴唇，想要开口却被弟弟打断了。

赖于声语气平静自然，说：“他欠你一个手机和你和我长得像有什么关系？赔给你就是了。”说完他挥挥手和身后走过来的助理说了两句，手伸到旁边和赖宗宪的手扣在一起，继续说：“别想着他包养你了，我和他小孩马上都五岁了。”

赖宗宪有些意外的挑挑眉看向弟弟，弟弟装作没在意他的视线，拉着他的手直接走出了酒店。

手上的温度在众人面前似乎更加炙热，赖宗宪满意的笑着，明天无论是哪个圈子应该都会知道他和弟弟有个孩子了，弟弟愿意说出来对他来说就证明他在一点点的接受和愿意公开他们两个人的关系，他很高兴。不过笑容没有维持多久，一出了门，手就被弟弟甩开了。

“怎么回事？继续牵着呀。”赖宗宪捉住弟弟的手捂紧在胸口，低头吻了一下。

赖于声转过身去仰视哥哥，问：“他是年初酒会的那个？”

没想到弟弟记性这么好，那天晚上酒会回家他也就随便提了一句，他点点头，说：“嗯，你怎么看出来的。”

“他费洛蒙的味道快熏死我了。”

赖宗宪呵呵笑了两声，带着弟弟进了车，说：“你这是嫉妒我包小的呢？”

弟弟不回答他，他把人搂近了啄吻着人脸颊和耳朵，说：“别担心，没了，我这从过年开始在谁床上你还不知道吗？”

“滨西路的御堂宅，那个留川，您留了几年了？”

弟弟的声音有些飘忽，冷不丁的让赖宗宪有些分不清自己是否在做梦，他难以置信的与弟弟对视，弟弟眼中看不出什么表情，他有些失语，说：“他……你不说我都忘了。”

他是在弟弟十六岁的时候遇见留川的，当年他在慈善晚会上见到做服务生的留川时眼睛登时一亮。留川和弟弟的相似程度让他之后不得不瞒着做了两个人的血缘关系的鉴定，虽然鉴定结果出来两个人没有任何关系，他还是觉得难以置信。

当时的留川不过是刚上大学勤工俭学的学生，他出手阔绰直接把人留在了身边，正好缓解他对未成年弟弟的欲望。

他把在他名下的那套御堂宅留给留川住，每月也会有一笔不小的数目打到那个人的卡里，这么算下来已经是第七个年头了，不过自弟弟成年之后他和留川的联系渐渐少了，留川是个有眼力见的人，他不找他，他也不会主动蹭过来，因为在之前的一次性-事结束后留川看见了赖宗宪西服内兜里赖于声的照片，明白了自己扮演的是什么样的角色，笑着说这小人简直就是自己的孪生弟弟。

不过每回他和弟弟闹别扭的时候他还是会到御堂宅里待一会，不做-爱，就躺在那人旁边，那个人会在旁边给他泡一壶茶，什么都不说，坐在旁边画自己的设计稿。

赖于声：“忘了？忘了就交给我吧。”

“你要干什么？”赖宗宪本来靠在车子椅背上，听见弟弟的这句话后警惕的坐直了身子，现在弟弟来和他算情人的这些旧帐未免有些晚，早些时候怎么没见他吃这些醋？

“怎么了？你舍不得了？”

舍不得倒不至于，他和留川也没什么感情投入，留川现在毕业了在本市的一个很不错的设计公司工作，没有他每个月打过去的钱也可以过得不错，不过好歹是养了七年，浪费了人七年的青春时光，总得有点相应的补偿，这是他们金主必须有的“修养”。

赖宗宪摇摇头，继续把人搂紧，说：“我舍得谁都行，你和佑声在我身边就好。御堂宅的那套给他好了。”

“不给他那套，把明珠的那套给他。”

明珠的那套是弟弟名下的宅子，比御堂的那套更大地段更好，他问：“为什么？”

弟弟不回答他，扭了扭被他环太紧的身体，调整了一个舒服的姿势躺在了他怀里。

“和他争东西呀？”

“没有。”

赖宗宪不顾弟弟的否认，说：“争什么？以后都是你的。”

“我说了我没有。你要给你给吧，御堂宅的那套给他吧。”

“不给他，给你好不好？”

“我不要。”

俩人就着房子的事情争执了一路，这个老男人看着弟弟和人争东西心里别提多蜜，嘴上一直不饶人的逗着弟弟，赖于声死不承认，最后急得咬了哥哥的手背一口说明珠和御堂宅我都不要了，我不管了，你爱怎么样怎么样吧。

下了车刚回到家，赖宗宪就收到了留川发给他告别的短信，情人的关系维持了似有似无的七年，因为只有性没有情所以似乎还谈不上情人。时间最长的这一个被弟弟请走了，其他的也不过只是时间问题，他在心里思忖了片刻，这是不是弟弟给他的一个信号，也许弟弟已经动了和自己结番结婚的心思。

到家的时候还不算太晚，赖佑声听见门锁打开的声音就蹭蹭的跑到门口迎接两个大人，奶娘追不上他，生怕这个小少爷摔倒了。过了一个年再见面这个小孩竟然活泼了许多，显然他爸妈没有亏待他。

赖于声先进的家门，赖佑声一下子就扑进了他的怀里，说了一句欢迎回家，昨晚上他是和妈妈一起睡的，到现在他都不舍得换下昨晚上的睡衣，总觉得上面有妈妈的味道。

奶娘把小孩拉开后赖于声趁机换了拖鞋，换好拖鞋之后赖佑声又挣脱了扑了上去，奶娘有些顾忌，她还记得之前佑声三岁生日的时候脑门儿被磕的那个红包，这孩子的妈妈好像并不待见孩子。

她还想把孩子拉走，被赖于声制止了，说：“没事，给孩子准备点夜宵吧。”之后就抱着佑声上楼去了，把哥哥一个人留楼下。

夜宵是比较容易消化的燕麦牛奶，喝完热乎的牛奶就可以孩子就开始打瞌睡了，赖于声抱着小孩回房间轻轻的放到了床上。

这回赖宗宪是绝对不会给弟弟再次把他锁在小孩房间外的机会，直接跟了过去，在弟弟整理好儿子床铺把小孩放进去后，他拦腰把人扛在身上去了他俩的卧室。

弟弟起初不愿意给他，两只手拉着裤子不愿意松手，赖宗宪死缠烂打，说他现在可是什么人都没有了，急死人了。

弟弟说急你用手，用工具，找我干什么？

赖宗宪哼了一声，说我给你钱，给你房子，你当我情人，就你一个，十年二十年三十年，到我死，行不行？

说话间直接大力一扯把弟弟裤子连带着内裤扯掉，即使是再柔软的面料都把弟弟的屁股刮红了一条。他怜爱的揉了揉，却与他用力贯穿时动作完全判若两人。

这次弟弟竟然让他射在了里面，两个人相拥着达到高潮，alpha射精时长很长，弟弟在他怀里还在发抖，后-穴抽搐痉-挛，嗓子里若隐若现的轻轻呻-吟，鼻尖刮蹭着他的脖子。

他不自觉地用一只手揉搓着弟弟的后颈，另一只手抚着弟弟的小腹，底下那根还没软掉的家伙还在温柔乡里勃-动，他细细品味着，没有注意到弟弟从始至终都一直沉默着。


End file.
